


The Same Boy You've Always Known

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas thinks of falling; of fake, coded worlds and fake, coded friends. He thinks of Axel, and hears, He made me feel like I had a heart. Thinks of the sky and clovers crushed beneath his back and a thousand worlds they could have hidden in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Same Boy You've Always Known

**Author's Note:**

> Music Meme; The Same Boy You've Always Known - White Stripes

"What was it like?" Sora wonders. Chews an apple and Roxas feels their jaw moving.  
  
Roxas thinks of falling; of fake, coded worlds and fake, coded friends. He thinks of Axel, and hears, _He made me feel like I had a heart_. Thinks of the sky and clovers crushed beneath his back and a thousand worlds they could have hidden in.  
  
He's quiet, smells smoke and fire and charred leather, hears, _Let's meet again, in the next life_ \- says,  
  
"It felt like burning."


End file.
